Girl Meets Cuteness
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: Little GMW drabbles under 1000 words from me for you guys. Always taking requests! :) 7th drabble: Rescue (Joshaya Romance). I don t own anything! :D
1. I dont know how to do this Lucaya

**Hey guys!**

 **I´ve decided to do some drabbles for you guys, since I don´t have much time for more than two stories and they´re sometimes way cuter than One Shots :D**

 **This one is Lucaya since I´m always throwing Rucas and Joshaya at you :)**

 **But you guys can also send me requests for couples or friendship pairings. But I don´t do Riarkle romantically, sorry. It´s not that I have something against LGBT it´s just I don´t write it.**

 **Anyways here´s the drabble! Enjoy :)**

 **I´d also love it if you check out my Joshaya/Rucas story ´(How) Long Game?´ and leave a review! :)**

 **Gabrie xoxo**

* * *

 **I don´t know how to do this**

"Tell me again, Huckleberry. Why are we doing this again?" Maya asked the blonde boy in front of him.

They were sitting at a campfire in front of Shawn`s cabin where Cory and Shawn had took them along with Farkle, Riley and Zay to figure out their feelings.

Cory had been sick of all the thick air and he told them to figure out what ended up in Farkle, asking Riley out on a date and Lucas and Maya still being confused.

It wasn´t like they didn´t like each other, Maya just was sure that they didn´t fit.

"You know that this wasn´t my idea even though I think Shawn and Cory are right." Lucas slowly replied, staring at the fire.

Maya and him were sitting at the two opposite sides, trying to avoid each other gazes. Maya hated campfires, but Riley and the others had took off to a night walk, leaving them alone.

They had been too far away before Maya had noticed.

"And why are we staring at the fire instead of, I don´t know talking or figuring out what we want to be?" Maya asked annoyed.

Lucas shrugged at that and replied, "I don´t know how to do this whole girlfriend- boyfriend thing."

Maya looked in disbelief at him. "You and Riley were perfect with each other until you decided to hold hands and all that stuff- but- Why are we even having this discussion? You should´ve stopped her from going on a date with Farkle. You like her."

Lucas groaned at Maya´s comment and shook his head while now finally standing up and coming up right in front of her.

"I don´t like her anymore, Maya. I like you and I want this to work." He told her.

Maya sighed and shook her head, while standing up, too.

"Well, Huckleberry I don´t know how to do this whole girlfriend- boyfriend thing either and I don´t know how to feel, because you are confusing me and I thought that we got it figured out, but then the stupid Mr. Matthews and Shawn had to go in between and try to make us admit feelings that one of us does-"

Before Maya could finish her ramble, Lucas grabbed her face just like in Texas, but instead of stopping to stare at her he dove right for her lips and kissed her.

Maya gasped, but immediately had her hands on his back and kissed him back, both feeling the fire in their bodies from this.

Lucas was gentle, yet passionate and Maya was melting. It was her first kiss and it was perfect.

Maybe Heehaaw liked her after all.

As they broke apart, Maya looked completely confused at him, "Why did you do this?"

Lucas chuckled and replied, "Because we might not know how to do this whole girlfriend- boyfriend thing exactly, but I knew that I wanted to do this since that night in Texas."

* * *

 **And the end. How did you like it. For all who don´t know Drabbles are little ficlets under 1000 words so don´t get confused about how short they are :)**

 **Anyways I hope you guys liked it and if you do, let me know in the comments below as well as which pairing you want to see next! :)**

 **Gabrie xoxo**


	2. No Smoothie Trouble Joshaya

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I´m back with a new drabble! :D I´m sick since yesterday so you guys really need to have some patience with me about updating my stories :/

But here´s a Joshaya drabble to make the wait a bit shorter :)

I actually made include this drabble in one of my stories later, but I don´t know yet :D

I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **No Smoothie Trouble**

"I didn´t get a smoothie over my head. Did I win now?" Josh asked, while walking Maya home.

Maya rolled her eyes, but chuckled and replied, "You didn´t even let me order one. Was someone afraid there?"

The older Matthews boy who had finally taken the guts to ask the beautiful blonde out on their first date after two years of waiting for some day.

"Well, you made quiet your reputation with pouring smoothies over your dates. First Huckleberry, then that guy from your art class-" Josh said to her.

They had now arrived in front of her front door, both still holding hands and smiling at each other.

Maya on the other hand laughed again and replied, "Well, they just weren´t you, were they?"

The Matthews boy shrugged at that , squeezing her hand.

"You were bored in these two years, Hunter?" He asked her.

"Not really. I just thought that since you had to date this Lena girl for half a year I could date some boys as well." Maya told him, her tongue sticking out.

"Yeah and I still ask myself how I could keep up with her for so long when the perfect girl was right in front of me." Josh said what made Maya blush.

He put a strand of hair behind her head and then added, "I loved tonight and I hope that we can do that again sometime soon."

Maya smiled and nodded, while scooting closer to Josh so that they were now face to face and only inches apart.

"Me, too." She agreed, biting her lip.

This made Josh smirk and lean down to her while the blonde leaned up and then their lips met.

It was nothing like they had imagined, but it was oh so good for both of them. Fireworks, tingling, everything.

The only reason why they broke apart was because they heard Shawn shouting from inside, "I don´t hear no talking anymore!"

Both of the teens laughed while Josh gave Maya another peck on the lips.

"You should go inside, before Shawn kills me." He told her.

The blonde laughed and then said, "Watch it, Boing. If you continue like this I might poor a smoothie over your head as well."

Josh rolled his eyes and just kissed her again while replying, "As long as you still go out with me."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, this was not my best one, but I am sick like I said.

I was thinking about doing something similar for the date in (How) Long Game? One of my stories. What do you think? Let me know!

As well as you should let me know if you liked it in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	3. Its Happening Rilaya Friendship

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I finally got a new drabble for you and it´s this time all about our favorite friendship, Riley and Maya!

I hope you guys like it and if you do, let me know in the comments below!

If you want me to put it into a One or maybe even five Shot leave a comment, too! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **It´s happening**

It was 1 in the morning as someone suddenly knocked on the Bay window. Riley just thought it was an owl or something like this, so she tried to ignore it. But it did not stop knocking.

Riley groaned, slowly opening her eyes. It was way too late for anyone to be awake right now. Who could that-

But as soon as she saw her best friend, staring at her with glassy eyes she jumped up and ran to the bay window.

She opened it and Maya climbed in, tears streaming down her face and Riley dragged her in, quickly hugging her.

"Maya, what is wrong?!" Riley asked her shocked.

The blonde girl broke apart from her best friend, hating to be so vulnerable but just replied, "It´s happening. They´re fighting. Mom and Shawn- They are shouting at each other."

The brunette´s eyes went wide at that, looking at her best friend.

She did not see that coming. Everything had seemed fine, between Katy and Shawn. Yet, it was normal for people to fight. Even for married couples, right?

"Maya I am sure that they will make up." Riley tried to reassure her.

Normally it was Maya, trying to make her feel better. Riley did not really know how to handle a broken Maya after so long.

Maya shook her head and then said, "What if they don`t? What if he leaves us like my biological father did?"

Of course the girl knew that Shawn was nothing like Kermit, but she just couldn´t get her head off the thought of her mom and Shawn fighting. It was a horrible scene for her.

But now Riley looked serious at her and told her, "Maya, this is not going to happen. Shawn loves your mom. Couples can fight."

"I don´t ever see you and Lucas or your parents fight." Maya told her and crossed her arms, another tear running down her cheek.

Riley sighed and hugged her again. "Don´t take us as an example Maya. My parents do fight and you know that. Not as often as some couples do, but this is their first fight and everything is going to be fine and you know why?" Riley asked.

Maya looked questioning at her and Riley smiled, taking her hand.

Then she said, "Because they love you more than anything and they love each other and I love you, too. You´re my sister and I am not going to let you down. I´ll be there for you and you can sleep over here tonight and talk to them tomorrow, if you want to."

Maya looked shocked at Riley, but the words of her had some kind of calming way to her and she swallowed.

Riley smiled at seeing that and put her other hand up, "Thunder."

Maya rolled her eyes, but took Riley´s hand anyway and replied, "Lightning."

Her best friend was right. No matter what happened, she had Riley.

* * *

 **A.N.:** I just really love the friendship of these two. I wish I had a bestie like this.

Anyways what did you think?

Let me know in the comments below! :)

If you get any requests for drabbles write them to me in the comments or a message, too! I am open to almost everything! :D

Gabrie xoxo


	4. Strange Things Rucas

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I finally got a new drabble for you and it´s Rucas this time with slight Joshaya! :)

I hope you guys like it and if you do, let me know in the comments below!

What kind of drabble do you want to see next? Let me know!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Strange Things**

"Strange things are happening." Riley stated out of the blue, looking at her boyfriend who looked completely confused back, having no clue what she was talking about.

The two were sitting in his room on his bed, just cuddling with each other like every saturday morning, before they would go out and do something nice. Saturdays were their days.

Lucas narrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What exactly do you mean, Riles? Everything is fine."

Riley looked in disbelief at him. "You think it´s all right that Farkle out of all people proposed to Smackle at the age of freaking 18 and Maya and my uncle are suddenly going out?"

Lucas sighed at that. These two things were Riley´s two favorite talk abouts for a week now, since Farkle proposed to Smackle at their 3 years anniversary.

The same day Josh and Maya decided to tell everyone that they had been dating the past 2 months secretely. Riley had been furious at first, then happy for them and then confused.

"They are not that strange. It was supposed to happen at some point, Riles." Lucas said and kissed his girlfriends cheek while putting an arm around her. "It just happened a lot earlier than expected and it was about freaking time that your uncle made a move on Maya."

Riley sighed and snuggled closer to Lucas, looking at the ceiling while he stroked her hair. "What is really bothering you, bae?" He asked softly now and the brunette sighed once again.

"Where does this leave us? Riley and Lucas?" She asked now. At Lucas shocked looked she quickly added, "I do not want to get engaged now, trust me. Well, I do want to at some point, but so many strange things are happening. Everything changes, will we change, too?"

Lucas almost broke out into a smile at the brunette´s concern and instead of replying right away he leaned down and kissed her.

Riley was a bit taken back, but kissed back immediately, getting lost into the kiss.

As they broke apart after a good 20 seconds, Lucas asked her, "Well, do you want us to change?"

Riley looked into the green eyes she had fallen in love with so many years ago and then replied, "No, I want us to stay like we are and not act all strangely and weirdly and-"

Lucas cut her off with a short kiss and then stated, "Then nothing will change. I promise."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, this is not my favorite one and pretty much senseless, but I hope you enjoyed it in some way even though it did not make much sense.

If you did, let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	5. It Hurts Riarkle

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

I got a new drabble for you guys and it´s Riarkle with some slight Joshaya!

I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

I´m on TAP now under the same name, it´s a cool new app with message stories! Check it out! I have a Lucaya story and a self written story on there! :) My name is the same as here!

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **It hurts**

"Riles?" Farkle asked, coming through the bay window into his best friends house.

Riley was sitting on her bed, her knees up to her chest, looking broken and the genius hated it.

He had felt that way too as Smackle had broken up with him a year ago. He knew how that felt.

As Riley heard the voice though she looked up with a tear stained face, letting out a sob. "It hurts, Farkle." She said slowly and sobbing again.

The genius sighed and walked up to her, sitting down besides her and putting an arm around her.

"I know that it does." He replied. "I know how you feel right now."

The brunette didn´t say anything to that and just continued, "It hurts that he leaves me. 2 weeks before graduation. Who does that? We wanted to have a future together!"

Farkle just slowly nodded again. Lucas had broken up with Riley two days ago without a really good reason and it had left her heart broken.

"He doesn´t deserve you, Riles. Lucas is our best friend, but what he did- He doesn´t deserve you." He said to her.

Riles sobbed even harder and added, "After 4 years of relationship, he just- It hurts. How am I supposed to live with that?"

Farkle looked at her understandingly while taking her hand and replying, "You´ll get over it. I will help you with that. You are not alone. Maya is there, too."

"She´s together with Josh." Riley said and swallowed. "And they are happy since two years. Even dad said he´s surprised that Josh didn´t already put a ring on it the moment she turned 18. Everyone was waiting for Lucas and me to get engaged and he just breaks up with me and-"

"Hey." Farkle quickly interrupted her before she started crying again. "Sometimes things are not supposed to work out."

"But why now?" Riley asked hurt.

Farkle sighed and shrugged slightly looking into the brown eyes he loved.

"I don´t know." He replied. "But we can figure out together."

"You´re going to Havard." Riley stated.

Farkl shrugged and stated, "I´ll never go out of your life though."

The brunette couldn´t help, but smile at that. She knew that Farkle was right. He´d never leave completely out of her life.

It took him by surprise though as she suddenly hugged him, but he hugged back, relieved.

As they broke apart though they were staring at each other and Riley did something unexpected. She planted a small, sweet kiss on Farkle´s lips.

Farkle´s lips were tingling from it while Riley smiled and simply said, "Thanks Farkle. With you it doesn´t hurt as much anymore."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Honestly I feel like most of my drabbles are crap but I write them anyway xD

I hope you enjoy it the least bit though and let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	6. Roses Lucaya

**A.N.: PLEASE READ AN FIRST!**

Hey guys!

I am the second person on this account and my name is Angelica!

I started going on this account with Gabrie about 2 weeks ago xD

You might have been wondering why Gabrie reviews her own story, nope that was me.

I didn't dare to write a story yet, but reviewed hers and forgot one or the other time to log out and I am sorry. Gabrie does not review her own stories xD

I am also here, because she's not going to be online as often anymore, because of her work.

I am a die hard Lucaya shipper by the way and this first Drabble from me will be Lucaya, too!

Please let me know what you think, this is my first one ._.

Angelica :)

* * *

 **Roses**

"He's stupid." Maya said, closing her locker while looking at another bouquet of roses in her hand.

"He just tries to make it up to you." Riley tried to explain to her best friend who was annoyed about the Cowboy who tried to win her back.

"We broke up for good, didn't we?" Maya asked.

Riley shrugged at that and looked at the blonde. "He appereantly doesn't think so. Maya, you guys came together as High School started. A whole year has happened with you guys and now you just broke up with him."

"It was mutual." Maya said.

"What if I don't think so?" Non other than Lucas Friar suddenly asked, standing behind Maya and the blonde spun around, looking at the boy and then back to the roses.

"When will you understand that we broke up, Huckleberry?" She asked him with raised eyebrows.

Her stomach was still fluttering, looking at the boy but she'd never admit it. They broke up for good. They were too different.

Lucas on the other hand crossed his arms, looking at her intensely and shook his head.

"Never." He replied and Maya swallowed while he asked her, "Do you like the roses?"

A eye roll from the girl and a sharp reply, "You know that they are my favorite flower even though they are so-"

"Cliche I know." Lucas finished her sentence while Maya rolled her eyes again.

Then she sighed and added, "Look, Lucas. I know that this is not the easiest thing and I had to st-"

He didn't only know how to argue with her, but also how to make her shut up.

Planting his lips at hers, Riley wasn't the only one who gasped at the scene while Maya's toes curled inside her shoes and she couldn't stop, but kiss back.

As it was slowly turning into a make out session, Riley quickly turned away and walked away while the appereantly ex couple still couldn't get their hands off each other with a lot of tongue involved.

As they broke apart though Lucas laughed and told her, "I told you I can't stay away from you."

* * *

 **A.N.:** What do you think? Was it horrible? Was it okay? Was it good?

Every review as gladly appreciated, since I did this for the first time :D

Angelica :)


	7. Rescue Joshaya

**A.N.:**

Hey guys!

I'm back with a Joshaya Drabble for you!

I know it took forever for me to write one again, but here it is! :D

I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think in the comments below! :)

Requests are always welcome :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Rescue**

"How many times did I rescue from a stupid date now?" Josh asked the blonde who went through the door of his dorm after him.

The blonde shrugged and plopped down on his bed, legs crossed.

"I can't help the fact that almost all boys are idiots. And if they are not idiots they are taken." She stated and stared into the deep brown eyes of the boy she liked for so long.

She was in her second year of High School and they were still playing the long game, but they started to go on dates with other peoples here and then.

Maya's mostly ended up with her escaping to Josh's dorm after he picked her up from some dumb ass.

"I am not taken." Josh stated laughing and sat down besides her what earned him a glare from her.

"Yeah, but you still think you're too old for me." Maya replied.

Josh sighed and leaned back on the wall of his dorm, looking at the blonde who now as always put her head in his lap, while he played with her hair.

It was kind of their ritual after a failed date night. It wasn't as if he wouldn't call her after a failed date, too.

"So... What was it this time? What did the guy do?" Josh asked, trying to change the subject.

Maya scrunched her nose and then said, "He was too clingy."

Now the boy had to laugh and look in disbelief at the blonde.

"You can be really clingy, too." Josh stated.

Maya looked in disbelief at him and leaned up a bit. "I am only clingy with the right people and you wouldn't have to rescue me!" She suddenly shouted.

It was the same every single time. They argued after she went to another date after Josh asked her why he had to save her and then.

"Well, I'd be happy to not rescue anymore, if you just stop dating guys that are not me!" He cried.

But that was new to Maya. Her eyes went wide as he said that. She thought he was not ready yet and then he said something like this.

Before she could say something though he just leaned down and planted his lips on hers, ending the argument right away.

Her eyes went wide, but then quickly closed and she kissed back.

It was a short kiss, not their first one to say. They had kissed before after a wrong date night and they always played it cool the next day, but this time it felt different.

As they broke apart, lips tingling though they knew it was different.

Josh had never said that and now-

Josh sighed and then stated, "I won't have to rescue you from our own dates, do I?"

The blonde girl laughed and then said, "Depends on where you are taking me."

* * *

 **A.N.:** I kind of actually like this one, but it could be just me.

What do you think? Which Drabble do you want to see next?

Let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo


End file.
